A network node, e.g., a base station, encodes signals for transmission to co-scheduled wireless devices to enable each receiving wireless device to decode the received signal intended for it. To that end, the network node encodes signals using encoding parameters assigned to the corresponding wireless device.
When the network node has a sufficient number of unique encoding parameters, the network node is able to improve wireless communication performance by assigning each wireless device a unique encoding parameter. However, when there are not enough encoding parameters to enable the network node to assign each wireless device a unique encoding parameter, interference and throughput issues may degrade the performance of the network. This is particularly true for Multi-User, Multiple Input-Multiple Output (MU-MIMO) systems. Thus, there remains a need for encoding parameter solutions that optimize the performance of the network.